


Drive

by TheGirlWhoHeldOn



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Benny Lafitte & Dean Winchester Friendship, Big Brother Michael, Car Chases, Cars, Chases, Crack-ish, Drabble, Drop Out Castiel, Dysfunctional Family, Family Drama, Fluff and Angst, Gen, Lawyer Sam Winchester, Military Backstory, Owner of a Boy's Home Dean
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-23
Updated: 2015-02-23
Packaged: 2018-03-14 20:17:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,028
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3424184
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheGirlWhoHeldOn/pseuds/TheGirlWhoHeldOn
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean is living a normal enough life. That is, until a random guy jumps into his back seat and yells, "Drive!"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Drive

**Author's Note:**

> I don't even know. I got this idea from an AU post of Tumblr.

Dean lived a normal enough life. He had a car, he had a brother, he had two dead parents…maybe normal wasn’t the right word. Boring wasn’t it either. He just had…a not very exciting life. Not the good kind of exciting, at least.

“Drive!” the random guy in Dean’s back seat cried. He had just helped himself and got into his car, without even so much as a hello.

Dean didn’t know whether or not this counted as the good kind of exciting.

He also didn’t know if it was because of his military background or because of his dad, but he subconsciously began to follow the guy’s orders. He shifted his Baby into gear and hauled ass.

Cars beeped at him as he sped past and people screamed, but the farther he drove the more excited he became. His blood pumped, his hands slightly shook and he felt a small smile at the corner of his mouth. He found himself practically driving like a maniac.

This might be a good kind of exciting.

The two drove for a while. No one seemed to follow them, much to the disappointment of Dean. Eventually they got to a point they were running out of gas, so he let the car speed to a crawl when they neared at gas station. He didn’t let himself pull in though. Not yet.

Because it had been nearing sunset when the two drove off, it shouldn’t have been surprising that it was dark when they stopped. Yet it was.

They literally rode off into the sunset together.

Fuck that noise.

When the car rolled to a stop on the side of the rode, it was silent. Well, silent excluding their heavy breathing of course. They stayed in that quiet for at least a few minutes before Dean was clear-minded enough to question, “What the hell was that?”

“I can explain.” The man in the back seat said, though he didn’t sound certain.

“You bet your ass you can explain.” Dean insisted. He knew he sounded angry, and he actually was a little bit, but he also felt…longing? Disappointment? Confusion? His head was too full of goddamned _feelings_ for him to make sense of them all.

“So what, are you like…James Bond, or some sort of agent shit? Running away from some criminal? Needed a quick get away?” He tried to not let himself get too carried away. More then likely the man wasn’t nearly as exciting.

He was kind of right.

“I was running from my brother. He wasn’t too pleased when I told him…Never mind.”

“I wasted a quarter tank of gas hauling your ass away. Give me something man.”

When the man was silent, Dean twisted to get a better look at him. He was...Dean couldn’t really describe it. He was handsome in a quiet way, with hair that was sticking out everywhere and a 5 o’clock shadow. His clothing was unkempt yet he sat confidently with an air of ‘fuck you, I’m the boss’. It was kind of hot.

At least it would be if he weren’t frowning so much.

“My brother doesn’t appreciate that I’m dropping out of med school to become a public speaker.” The man explained. He barely moved while he did, and Dean started to question if the man was actually a robot in disguise.

“Med school is pretty fancy. And expensive. If Sammy tried to drop out of law school I’d probably chase him down too.” Dean hated to side with the brother but…he sided with the brother.

“I do know how expensive it is. I had to save my own money after all to go into it. However, I’d honestly much rather spend it on something I love to do, instead of on something that will make others happy.” And yeah that made a lot of sense actually. Damn the man. He was going to be a good public speaker.

“True enough. Chase your dreams and shit like that.” Dean waved off, facing the front of the car again.

“Yes, exactly. We have so limited time on this Earth. Best make it count for something.”

And wasn’t that much more uplifting then Dean thought he’d hear today.

“…Yeah, I guess. Why exactly did you run from your brother though? He couldn’t have reacted that badly.”

“You obviously haven’t met my brother Michael.” The man commented dryly. When Dean looked into the rearview mirror, he was looking at his lap and fidgeting hands. He looked much more human that way.

“What’d he do?” Dean asked. His sympathy must have shown through his voice, because the man looked up and right into the mirror.

“He threatened me. Looked like he wanted to beat me actually. I ran before I gave him the chance.”

“What are you going to do now?” Dean couldn’t help but ask, feeling concern. At the boy’s home he and Benny ran, he’d seen some sad shit. He’d seen and felt trauma first-hand. He could relate, and he knew the consequences.

He had to know what was going to happen next for the guy, to keep his own conscious clean.

The man shrugged. “I have no idea. Perhaps find shelter with a family member. But that may be hard to find.”

Double dammit.

Dean felt himself sigh, and before he could second-guess or second think, he asked, “Do you want to crash on my couch?”

It was such a stupid decision. For fuck’s sakes, who lets a stranger into their home in this day and age? But then he imagined the poor dude homeless, scraggily, and starving. Then he couldn’t _not_ ask him.

The man looked up at him, and _really_ looked at Dean. He found himself slightly squirming in his seat. He never did well under scrutiny.

Thankfully the man didn’t make him suffer through it too long. Eventually he gave the smallest of smiles, and muttered, “Yes. Thank you.”

That…definitely did things to Dean.

“Great,” he said, a little out of breath, “What’s your name?”

“Castiel.”

“Heya Cas….mind if I call you Cas? My name is Dean.”

“Nice to meet you Dean.”

**Author's Note:**

> Wanna say hi? Wanna badger me about seeing more? Come see me at saysomethingtohim.tumblr.com


End file.
